The present invention relates to a spherical cutter and cutter holder arrangement, and more particularly to such an arrangement in which the spherical cutter has two cutter layers with multiple cutting edges and cutting mouths.
FIG. 1 shows a spherical cutter and cutter holder arrangement according to the prior art. This arrangement comprises a cutter holder A having a longitudinal mounting slot A1 at its one end, and a spherical cutter B inserted into the longitudinal mounting slot A1 at the cutter holder A and secured thereto by a screw C. The spherical cutter B has a mounting portion B2 inserted into the longitudinal mounting slot A1 at the cutter holder A, and a cutting edge B1 disposed outside the cutter holder A for cutting. Because the spherical cutter B has only one cutting edge B1, it becomes useless when the cutting edge B1 is damaged.